The present invention relates to a device for regulating the pressure of a fluid supplied to a feeding circuit from a source of fluid.
Devices for regulating the pressure of a fluid supplied from a source of fluid are already known in the prior art. According to one device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,925, a valve connected in series with the source of pressure is used. This valve is actuated by a deformable membrane on the sides of which are applied pressures related to the fluid pressures prevailing upstream and downstream of the valve respectively. Such a device thus simultaneously changes the flow rate of the fluid delivered by the source.
Other devices which also make use of an element connected in series with the fluid supply source are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,227 and in the Publication "Regelungstechnische Praxis", Vol. 2 No. 3, Munich, September 1960, pages 111 to 114 under the title "Oertliche Druckluftregelung mit Reduzierstationen" by J. RUSCHENWEYH.
According to another embodiment described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,998, or in French Pat. No. 1,337,654, the pressure regulation is obtained by actuating an element which closes a by-pass circuit connected with the fluid source in parallel with the fluid utilization circuit.
Prior art devices of this type suffer from an unstable operation at the time of opening the obturation element and this results mostly in any untimely opening of this obturation element.